Démonopathie
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ [DÉFI Pâques] - Sam n'a plus d'âme et cela a fait de lui l'hôte idéal pour ces créatures dont seuls un démon peut se débarrasser... Castiel et Dean vont devoir faire appel au roi de l'Enfer pour leur venir en aide / Destiel établit, très soft.


**.:: DÉMONOPATHIE ::.**

* * *

~°oOo°~

 _ **Défi de Pâques  
**_ _Sur le groupe "Défis pairing fanfiction" de Facebook._

 _Thème : « Poils, plumes, œufs... »_  
 _(On doit en parler et ce doit être le sujet principal._  
 _Les trois ou juste un, mais au moins un - ce n'est pas un titre imposé.)_  
 _Défi : Fluffy _ 💖 _ou Horror_ 👻  
 _Pairing : libre / Caractères inversés_  
 _Fandom : libre_  
 _Rating : libre_  
 _Univers : libre_  
 _Nbr de mots : libre / OS, drabble_  
 _Délais : 17 avril 2017 à 12h00  
_

~°oOo°~

* * *

 _J'ai tellement l'habitude de taper dans le fluff que je voulais tenter l'horreur...  
Mais c'est hyper subjectif, l'horreur... Plus que le mielleux et la guimauve...  
Un bisou qui fait rougir, même si certains trouvent ça nul, tout le monde s'accorde pour dire que c'est gluant de fluffytude...  
Mais pour l'horreur... Faut quoi ? Des monstres ? Des boyaux ? Avec SPN, c'est un peu banal, on tape dans l'ordinaire...  
Mais je pense avoir trouvé une trame qui fasse un peu frissonner...  
Du moins, si vous ne la lisez pas dans le bus bondé, à midi, la faim qui vous pend aux lèvres et qui tiraille votre estomac. Là, ça ne va pas le faire.  
 **Essayez plutôt de la lire le soir, quand il fait déjà nuit** , sous la couette (ou debout dans un couloir non éclairé, dos à une porte ouverte... Mouaha ! Hum... Non, le lit c'est bien aussi), et redites-moi si au moins vous avez eu un fichu frisson :p  
_

 _Les créatures sont de mon inventions, j'espère qu'elles vous sembleront crédibles._

 _ **COMPLÈTEMENT OOC !** Je le rappelle, le défi est [également] **d'échanger les caractères du pairing !**  
(Et j'avoue que ça me fait hyper bizarre d'avoir un **Castiel explosif et un Dean imperturbable**... Mais bon :p)  
Là aussi, vous pourrez me dire si c'est réussi... ! xD  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **P.S.** Aucune relecture n'a été effectuée sur ce texte.  
J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop la catastrophe.  
Mais comme à chaque fois, quand je ne fais pas de relecture, je reviendrai corriger demain..._

* * *

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel (établit et très soft)_  
 _ **Type :**_ _OS_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _K_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Désolée s'il reste des fautes en tout genre dans le texte..._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **::** ** **Démonopathie** ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

.

Dans la nuit, assis sur son lit, Dean surveillait la paire d'yeux rougeoyants qui le fixait avec envie. Il ralluma sa lampe de chevet, faisant aussitôt disparaître le regard de feu posé sur lui. Le chasseur soupira et appuya une nouvelle fois sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe. Les deux yeux réapparurent, au sommet d'une silhouette cachée dans l'obscurité à peine fendue par quelques reflets de lumière provenant d'un vieux poste de radio, qui s'était trouvé là quand Dean avait investi cette chambre du bunker, ainsi que par la soudaine clarté apparue sur son portable qui s'était mis à sonner.

 _[Castiel]..._

Dean attrapa son téléphone, lança un dernier coup d'œil à la créature qui se tenait toujours immobile, debout dans le coin de sa chambre, avant d'allumer la lumière, pour la centième fois maintenant, et décrocher.

\- Hello Castiel. Du nouveau ? ... Maintenant ? ... Très bien, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et éteignit une dernière fois sa lampe.  
La créature n'était plus dans l'angle de la pièce.  
Elle se tenait désormais au pied de son lit, l'observant toujours plus fixement, toute la convoitise du monde s'évaporant de ces yeux incandescents.  
En la voyant si proche, Dean se crispa brusquement mais se repris rapidement. Il ne risquait rien. Ils avaient découvert que les Norss ne pouvaient prendre possession d'un corps que si celui-ci n'avait plus d'âme, hantant principalement des cadavres. Puis les Norss avait eu connaissance qu'un Winchester avait perdu son âme. Ils avaient donc envahis les lieux, chaque couloir, chaque pièce du bunker, dans l'espoir de pouvoir habiter le corps d'un être vivant.  
Les trois occupants du bunker n'avaient pas pu contrer l'attaque, les Norss n'étant qu'une sous-classe de démon immatériel, aucune arme ne les atteignaient. Ils n'étaient qu'un concept, ni vaporeux, ni liquide, juste un contour dans l'ombre, inatteignables, disparaissant à la lumière. Et pourtant, ils étaient plusieurs à avoir réussi à s'être fait une place dans le corps de Sam, malmenant son esprit, torturant ses pensées.

Dean se leva d'un bond de son lit et contourna la silhouette qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte, rejoignant Castiel qui se trouvait à la bibliothèque.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que Sam n'ait plus d'âme. Son cadet s'était même risqué à le trahir pour le profit de certaines chasses, parfois même pour des avantages personnels. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à le voir comme son petit frère, il n'arrivait plus à avoir confiance en lui.  
Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser dans cette situation, possédé par des démons...

Il croisa quelques Norss sur le chemin, apercevant des fragments d'ombres mouvantes, mais surtout, il les entendait.  
Habituellement silencieux, il était possible de deviner leurs mouvements en tendant l'oreille, ou quand le silence était total. Un cliquetis saccadé, comparable aux maillons d'une chaîne épaisse passant lentement dans un anneau métallique, accompagnait généralement leurs déplacements. Si le Norss était plus imposant, le claquement se faisait plus grave, et plus lent.  
Lugubre.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Dean, impassible, en arrivant vers son petit-ami.

\- Peut-être bien. Il va falloir combattre de l'intérieur, déclara Castiel en refermant un livre qui contenait quelques rares informations sur cette sous-classe de démons.

\- Combattre de l'intérieur ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, étant un ange, j'ai besoin qu'il m'accepte pour entrer en lui, mais peut-être qu'un démon... Expliqua le noiraud, mains sur les hanches, incertain.

\- Tu veux faire appel à un démon ? S'étonna Dean, toujours droit comme un i.

Castiel s'énerva d'un coup, frappant ses deux mains sur la table qui les séparait.  
Penché en avant face à Dean, il s'exclama, plus tendu que jamais :  
\- Bordel Dean, réveille-toi ! Tu as une meilleure idée à proposer peut-être ? Sam est enfermé dans le donjon, terrorisé et hurlant comme un enfant tant sa tête est persécutée par ces merdes. C'est de ton frère qu'on parle !

\- Oui, je sais, mais...

Dean avait parlé d'une petite voix étouffée. Il était honteux d'être si impuissant, il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été choisi à la place de son cadet. Il s'efforçait de cacher son inquiétude mais l'ange n'était pas dupe. Il savait que rien n'était plus important pour le chasseur que son petit frère.

\- Je ne sais juste pas si un démon acceptera de nous aider à combattre une autre sorte de démon. Après tout, ils sont pratiquement de la même famille, expliqua Dean.

\- C'est là que c'est intéressant, lança Castiel avec un petit sourire un coin. Il se trouvent que les démons sont extrêmement compétitifs. Tu penses vraiment qu'un de ces salopards ne voudra pas sauter sur l'occasion de posséder ton frangin, un Winchester ? Il aura vite fait de dégager les autres pour un tel trophée ! Et ensuite, un petit exorcisme...

\- Tu penses que ça peut marcher ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, mais je suis confiant ! Annonça Castiel en faisant un clin d'œil charmeur et encourageant à son ami.

Dean apprécia la nouvelle et l'enthousiasme de l'ange en lui renvoyant son sourire, plus retenu, mais empreint d'un léger soulagement.  
La solution était peut-être là.

\- À quel démon envisages-tu de demander de réaliser ton plan ? Crowley ?

\- On ne peut pas exorciser Crowley si facilement, mais on peut lui demander de nous "prêter" un démon de seconde zone, proposa Castiel en signant les guillemets.

\- Ça se tente... Je l'appelle...

Dean sortit son téléphone de sa poche de pantalon et chercha le numéro du démon dans son répertoire. Il observa le numéro un instant, n'osant appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, se demandant si cela sauverait effectivement Sam de l'emprise de ces monstres. Un léger tintement se fit entendre dans le silence de son hésitation, s'intensifiant de seconde en seconde, laissant comprendre à Dean que les créatures étaient de plus en plus nombreuses dans la bibliothèque, invisibles dans la lumière mais néanmoins présentes.  
Dean toucha alors l'écran et l'appel se lança.

\- Salut mon poulet. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur.

\- Crowley, est-ce que tu peux nous rejoindre, on a quelque chose à te demander.

\- T'es mignon mon grand, mais tu sais très bien que j'ai arrêté les trios y a longtemps déjà.

\- Arrête tes conneries Crowley, on a besoin de toi.

L'appel se coupa et la voix du démon s'éleva soudainement dans la pièce.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Crowley ne semblait pas le moins du monde compatissant, bien au contraire. Son visage exprimait de l'impatience mêlée à une légère exaspération. Mais Dean s'en fichait, le roi de l'Enfer était venu et c'était tout ce qui importait.

\- C'est Sam, commença Castiel avant que Dean ne reprenne.

\- Il est possédé par des Norss.

\- Des Norss ? S'étonna Crowley, affichant clairement son dégoût. On peut dire que vous ne faites pas dans le classe quand vous vous faites posséder...

\- On se passe de tes appréciations Crowley ! Cracha Castiel en serrant les poings, mais Dean leva la main face à l'ange, lui faisant signe de se calmer.

Cela n'avancerait à rien s'il contrariait le démon, ils devaient à tout pris lui faire accepter le marcher. Castiel le savait et compris la demande silencieuse de Dean. Mâchoires crispées, il préféra ne plus rien dire.

\- Nous aimerions l'en libérer et on sait que le seul moyen de les faire partir est de les combattre de l'intérieur. Sauf que les seuls à pouvoir posséder une personne sans avoir son autorisation, ce sont les démons...

\- Et tu voudrais que je...

\- Non, pas toi !

\- Pourtant, je me ferais un plaisir de...

\- Nous avons besoin de toi ici, c'est donc un de tes petits sous-fifres qu'on espérait envoyer...

\- Et j'y gagne quoi à vous aider ?

\- Et bien... Commença Dean, hésitant.

\- Ma grâce ! Coupa Castiel, sachant pertinemment que Dean n'avait aucune réponse à donner qui puisse intéresser le démon.

\- Cass, non, ne fais pas ça ! S'écria Dean.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix Dean, tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as rien de mieux à proposer.

\- Mais Cass... Souffla Dean, ému, ne sachant quoi répliquer pour le contredire.

Castiel s'avança et lui attrapa la main, plongeant son regard dans le sien afin d'appuyer ses paroles de certitude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dean, tout ira bien...

Dean n'en était pourtant pas convaincu, mais il n'avait effectivement aucune alternative pour convaincre Crowley. Les dents serrées, Dean accepta d'un mouvement de tête, à contre cœur.

\- Je veux la grâce de l'emplumé _avant_ de vous servir un de mes petits protégés sur un plateau !

Castiel lâcha la main de Dean et obéit sans quitter des yeux le démon, défiant. Il attrapa la petite fiole qui se trouvait dans la poche de son trench coat resté sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, se coupa à l'aide de sa lame céleste et laissa sa grâce s'échapper et se faufiler dans le petit flacon.  
Du sang se mit à couler de la plaie et Castiel plaqua sa main libre dessus, l'autre tenant la fiole, pendant que Dean s'affairait à retrouver la bande de gaze dans le sac de chasse qui trônait sur la table, au milieu de la pièce. Une fois qu'il eut mit la main dessus, il l'apporta à Castiel, le regard inquiet, et ce dernier le remercia d'un sourire tout en pansant sa blessure.

Une fois ça fait, Castiel lança à Crowley, tout en lui tendant sa grâce :  
\- Tes petits protégés hein ? Ce sont tout juste des outils de travail pour toi...

\- Qu'importe, vous en avez besoin et je suis le seul à pouvoir vous en fournir un, déclara le roi de l'Enfer tout en observant fièrement son butin.

Il cacha rapidement la fiole au fond de sa poche de veste et dit, souriant :  
\- Et si on allait voir comment va le petit Sammy ?

\- Fais pas le malin Crowley... Souffla Castiel alors qu'il sentait la main, apaisante, de Dean se poser sur son épaule.

Il se tourna vers le chasseur qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard de patienter un peu, qu'une fois Sam sorti d'affaire il serait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait mais que, pour l'instant, il devait jouer le jeu. Ce n'était pas si facile pour Castiel qui était à bout de nerf, il manquait de repos et était inquiet. Il était impressionné par le calme dont Dean faisait preuve. Après tout, c'était son petit frère qui était en danger. Pour ça, il l'admirait, lui avait bien trop souvent tendance à laisser parler son impulsivité et manquer de peu de tout faire foirer.

 _« J'ai confiance en toi... »_ Compris Castiel dans les yeux de Dean.

Il n'avait peut-être plus sa grâce, mais leur lien restait. Si fort, éternel, évident.  
Ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard, cela avait toujours été ainsi, et ça le serait encore, toujours.

Castiel sourit, faisant comprendre à son tour à l'homme qui comptait le plus pour lui qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Un étage plus bas, Dean s'avança afin d'ouvrir les portes blindées du donjon. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les hurlements du plus jeune Winchester leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Ses cris étaient pour la plupart inhumains, ou prononcés dans une langue inconnue, ils raisonnaient contre les parois de la salle, se répondant à eux-même.

\- Le voilà... Dit simplement Dean en laissant Crowley passer devant.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au plafond avant d'entrer, afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas un sigil qui le prenne au piège. Mais rien de tout ça ne semblait avoir été préparé. Il fit donc un pas en avant, légèrement plus confiant.

\- Je peux déjà vous dire qu'ils sont plusieurs à se battre dans le crâne de ton frérot...

\- Ça on le sait déjà, grogna Castiel, les bras croisé. Si tu pouvais nous dire quelque chose qu'on ignore...

\- Ils sont huit, annonça alors Crowley comme pour contrarier le noiraud. Et ils s'affrontent pour savoir qui aura le droit de garder le corps de ton frère comme véhicule. Et je peux vous dire qu'un combat de huit démons, ça laisse des traces dans un corps humain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Dean qui tenta malgré tout de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Imaginez des démons qui se battent dans une pièce, et que cette pièce se trouve dans la tête de ton frère... Tu vois l'image ?

\- Mais... Est-ce qu'il va en garder des séquelles ?

\- Tant qu'il n'aura pas d'âme, non. Mais quand il la retrouvera, elle risque d'être surprise par l'état des lieux... Et là, ça va faire mal !

\- Comment est-ce qu'on peut l'empêcher ? Demanda Dean, tentant de garder son calme du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que Castiel fulminait derrière lui.

\- Et bien... En réalité, c'est assez simple. Il suffit de le réparer de l'intérieur. Le souci, c'est qu'aucun démon n'acceptera de faire une chose pareille.

\- Pourquoi pas, si c'est toi qui l'ordonnes ? Tu es le roi de l'Enfer non ? S'étonna Castiel.

\- Effectivement, et justement... Le premier ordre que j'ai donné à tous les démons, le jour où j'ai pris la place de roi de l'Enfer, était de ne jamais vous venir en aide, même si c'est moi qui l'exige.

\- Si c'est pas un ordre à la con ça ! S'exclama Castiel.

\- Du calme Cass... Bon, alors comment on peut faire ? Relança Dean.

\- Je vais y aller... Annonça Crowley.

\- Tu... ? Et comment savoir si tu quitteras son corps une fois les Norss chassés ?

\- Dean, tu me fais de la peine... T'ai-je déjà trahi ? Ironisa Crowley, feignant d'être blessé.

\- Tellement souvent... Souffla Castiel dans leur dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Crowley lui lança un regard noir avant de refaire face au châtain.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment le choix, de toute façon.

\- En effet... Soupira Dean, pris au dépourvu.

Crowley sourit, satisfait, et s'avança vers les portes de la cage où Sam lutait.  
Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce, agrippant sa tête avec force, tout en continuant de crier des paroles incompréhensibles. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Et dans l'obscurité de l'endroit, il était facile de deviner la présence de nombreux autres démons cachés dans l'ombres. Seuls les yeux trahissaient concrètement leur présence.  
Ils lancèrent des regards rageurs envers les trois intrus qui se permettaient d'interrompre leur petit jeu de torture, laissant échapper de petites fumées rouges de leurs orbites flamboyantes.

\- Prenez soin de _mes affaires_ , les garçons, sans quoi, je serai obligé de garder le corps de ton frère... Finit le démon à l'attention de Dean.

\- T'inquiète... Cracha Castiel tout en approchant une chaise afin que Crowley puisse s'y asseoir avant de passer d'un corps à l'autre.

Le roi de l'Enfer le regarda, méfiant, mais fini par s'asseoir, se disant bien qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à ce qu'il reste dans le corps de Sam et que, de ce fait, il feraient effectivement attention à son véhicule.

\- Attends ! S'exclama alors Dean. Comment fait-on si des Norss cherchent à posséder ton véhicule ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'ai mis en place quelques protections pour éviter une quelconque souillure du genre.

\- Parfait... Alors fais ce que tu as promis ! Ordonna soudainement Castiel.

\- Je ne ferais pas le malin si j'étais toi. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui ai ta grâce et que tu es réduit au minable statut d'humain.

\- Les humains ne sont pas minables, figura Castiel les dents serrées.

Dean tenta une nouvelle fois de le détendre et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, tendrement. Crowley sourit alors, satisfait de la réaction de l'ex-ange, vexé à point par l'insulte sous-entendue envers son bien aimé, puis il se concentra. Il était temps de faire ce pour quoi il était venu.  
Il sortit de son véhicule et se projeta dans le corps déjà bien habité du jeune Winchester qui, une fois intégré se figea et s'arrêta de hurler.  
Ce silence soudain était agréable mais tout aussi inquiétant pour Dean et Castiel qui espéraient ne pas avoir fait le mauvais choix en demandant de l'aide à cette fripouille de Crowley.

À peine la fumée rouge eut-elle fini de disparaître dans le nez, la bouche et les yeux de Sam que Castiel lança un coup d'oeil vers le corps inanimé du démon, décroisa les bras, et donna une gifle à ce dernier, de toute sa force, projetant le visage de Crowley sur le côté.

\- Hey ! L'arrêta Dean en lui attrapant le bras, bien qu'un peu tard. On lui a promis d'en prendre soin !

\- Et bien... Il n'est pas abîmé non ? Déclara Castiel, sarcastique, faisant naître un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres du chasseurs.

Mais Dean inspira profondément, s'interdisant de rire. L'instant étant mal choisi pour s'amuser, l'enjeu trop important, sérieux et terriblement angoissant. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir eu une bonne idée en faisant confiance, par obligation, à Crowley. Il remercia malgré tout l'ex-ange de détendre l'atmosphère pensante en lui serrant rapidement la main et en déposant un baiser furtif au coin de sa bouche.

\- Calme-toi un peu, je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive un truc à mon petit frère.

\- Mh... Pardon, dit Castiel à contre cœur, mais sachant que Dean avait raison.

L'attente fut atrocement longue. Et oppressante. Sam ne disait plus rien, ne lutait plus, ne bougeait plus. Il ne restait plus que le cliquetis des créatures se déplaçant qui résonnait à leurs oreilles comme une provocation. Mais Dean restait focalisé sur Sam, les yeux sur son corps immobile, attendant désespérément que le démon donne un signe de vie.

Au bout de quarante minutes qui semblèrent avoir duré le double, Sam ouvrit les yeux, reprit une grande inspiration et se redressa, s'appuyant contre le mur, au fond de la salle.

\- Sam ? Tenta Dean en faisant un pas vers son frère, retenu par Castiel.

\- Attends, Crowley n'est pas encore ressorti...

\- Tout juste ! Lança alors Sam en toussant. Je suis toujours là et je peux vous dire que c'était un sacré chantier là-dedans !

\- Grouille-toi de faire ce qui était convenu et sors de là ! Exigea une nouvelle fois Castiel.

\- Doucement mon mignon, dit Crowley sous les traits de Sam tout en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Je vais faire ce que j'ai dit que je ferai mais d'abord, je profite de l'opportunité pour demander une dernière petite chose...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Éclata soudainement Dean qui n'en pouvait plus.

\- Je veux la lame céleste de Castiel.

\- Pourquoi faire ? S'étonna Dean.

\- Si je te la donne, tu libèreras Sam ? S'assura Castiel sans tenir compte de la question de Dean.

\- Attend Cass, tu ne peux pas...

\- C'est pour ton frère, Dean ! Je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Cass ! Tenta encore Dean mais sans succès, Castiel n'écoutait pas, décrochant sa lame de sa ceinture, là où il l'avait mise après s'être entaillé le bras.

\- Tu as fait le ménage dans le corps de Sam ? Demanda Castiel, gardant la lame contre lui.

\- Il semble aussi vierge de toute visite que la chatte d'une nonne, blasphéma Crowley avec satisfaction.

\- Parfait ! Coupa Dean, évitant toute réponse en colère de la part de Castiel. Et est-ce qu'on est sûr qu'aucun Norss ne reviendra le posséder ?

\- Il a les mêmes protection que mon véhicule, affirma Crowley légèrement agacé par les inquiétudes du chasseur. Est-ce que je peux avoir la lame maintenant ?

Castiel hésita encore un instant, lançant un regard entendu à Dean. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils avec nervosité, l'air désolé, ne sachant trop s'il devait empêcher l'ex-ange de donner son arme au roi de l'Enfer. Mais le noiraud semblait sûr de lui et Dean avait confiance en Castiel. Il le laissa donc faire sans chercher à l'en empêcher et Crowley pris la lame, affichant une joie presque démesurée.

\- Je vais la mettre à l'abri, je vous laisse veiller sur mon corps encore une seconde, je revient tout de suite... Dit le démon, disparaissant aussitôt mais réapparaissant dans les secondes qui suivirent, ne laissant pas le temps aux deux jeunes hommes de réagir, puis il reprit ; Et maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais réinvestir mon véhicule...

La fumée rouge quitta le corps de Sam qui, une fois libéré de toute emprise démoniaque, tomba au sol d'une masse.

\- Sam ! S'écria Dean, inquiet, tout en attrapant son cadet par les épaules pendant que le démon entrait dans son véhicule.

Alors que Crowley faisait bouger ses articulations, il annonça :  
\- Il a été un peu chamboulé, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le retrouver rapidement, aussi froid et sans âme qu'il l'était avant tout ça...

\- En même temps, ça ne tient qu'à toi de nous rendre son âme ! Lui cracha Castiel.

\- En effet... Répondit Crowley, faussement assuré. Mais j'ai encore besoin de vous et donc de cette monnaie d'échange... Chaque chose en son temps. En attendant, je vous laisse. On devrait faire affaire plus souvent... Au revoir mes lapins !

Et il disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

\- Sam ? Appela encore Dean tout en retenant d'une main les cheveux brun de son frère afin qu'ils ne lui tombent pas sur le visage, Castiel accroupit à ses côtés, soucieux.

\- D-Dean... Souffla enfin ce dernier avant de se mettre à tousser.

\- Sam ! S'écria alors l'aîné Winchester, fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé son frère, même sans âme.

\- Ne crie pas si fort... Bougonna le cadet tout en posant une main sur sa tempe. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a passé la tête à la foreuse...!

\- C'est à peu près ça, effectivement, s'amusa Castiel qui s'était redressé, en retrait, afin de laisser plus d'espace aux deux frères qui se retrouvaient.

Dean ne pu totalement profiter de ses retrouvailles, sachant que son petit frère n'éprouvait pas le même bonheur que lui d'être sauf, mais il était malgré tout soulagé, au fond de lui. Le corps de son frère était intact, c'était déjà ça. Chaque chose en son temps. Il s'assura encore une fois ou deux que Sam allait bien et, lors d'un bref silence, constata que les cliquetis des créatures avaient cessé.  
Les Norss étaient partis avec Crowley.  
Ce démon n'était pas fiable, mais heureusement, il respectait ses contrats.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à récupérer ta grâce et ta lame... Dit Dean à son ami.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué que ça... Déclara Castiel tout en sortant de sa poche la petite fiole qui contenait sa grâce.

\- Co- ? Comment est-ce que... ?

\- Quand il était dans le corps de Sam... Il nous a bien demandé de veiller sur ses affaires ?

Dean planta son regard admiratif dans les yeux clairs du noiraud avant de se mettre à rire doucement tout en secouant la tête.

\- T'es pas croyable... !

\- J'me défends... Dit Castiel en affichant un sourire séducteur à Dean accompagné d'un clin d'oeil alors qu'il aspirait sa grâce sous le regard dépité de Sam face à ces _mielleuseries_.

\- Bon, moi je remonte... Lança alors ce dernier pendant que Dean embrassait tendrement son ange.

.

 **:: FIN ::**

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 _ **Ce défi est complètement raté pour une question de délais non respecté**_ **xD  
 _avec un mois et demi de retard pour sa publication... !_**


End file.
